Redux
by sinemoras09
Summary: Black clouded the edges of his vision, and Itachi struggled to open his eyes. What if Itachi didn't die? Collection of 28 drabbles. AU. Gen. Complete. Spoilers for chapter 402.
1. Redux

.

.

Black clouded the edges of his vision, and Itachi struggled to open his eyes.

"Nii-san." Sasuke was crouched in the corner of the cave; there was a fire going, and dimly Itachi could see the lines on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke." Itachi coughed, then curled up into himself, his hand on his chest. Sasuke moved quickly, grabbing Itachi by the arm.

"Don't strain yourself; you're still healing," Sasuke said.

"I don't understand..." Itachi swallowed, could still taste the blood at the back of his throat. "This is foolish, little brother. You forget that I am your enemy."

Sasuke ignored him, tossing a branch into the fire. "I know what you did," Sasuke said.

Itachi coughed again, his fist against his mouth. "Of course you know what I did; everybody knows what I did--"

"I know that you were under orders."

Itachi stopped. He looked up at Sasuke, who was watching him with tortured eyes. "Nii-san," Sasuke said. Tears in his voice. "Why did you let me hate you?"

And Sasuke began to weep. He sagged, his shoulders shaking. Slowly, Itachi pushed himself upright, then pressed a hand around his brother's back. The muscles in Sasuke's body loosened, and soon Itachi found himself gripping his brother, hard.

"Forgive me," Itachi said. He hugged Sasuke, tight. "Forgive me..."

The darkness curled around them, shapes of shadows engulfing them both.


	2. Cloak

_Author's note: the last drabble was so great to write, I decided to keep adding on to these :) I'll keep adding to this collection of drabbles every so often, but each drabble is complete.  
_

* * *

.

It was starting to snow. Sasuke tended to the fire, stirring the ashes and watching the rise of the smoke. "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned and saw his brother lying on the mat; he pushed himself upright with difficulty. "It is cold," Itachi said. "Take my cloak; it will keep you warm."

Sasuke frowned, then tossed a branch into the flame. "That's an Akatsuki cloak," Sasuke said. "Besides, shouldn't you be the one wearing it?"

"I am underneath many layers of blankets, little brother. Whereas you are sitting with your shirt unbuttoned," Itachi said.

"Tch." Sasuke rolled his eyes, then pulled the cloak over his shoulders. Itachi leaned back, satisfied.

Time passed, and soon the fire began to wane. Sasuke poked the fire, frowning.

"Where do we go from here?" Sasuke asked.

"Nowhere," Itachi said. He coughed, pressing a hand to his mouth. "I am a missing-nin; staying with you would only put you in danger."

"You can't mean that." Sasuke stared. "There's still time. We can clear your name--"

"Sasuke." Itachi's eyes glittered, red in the dark. "We both know I do not have long." Itachi sighed, leaning heavily against the mattress. "It was my destiny to sacrifice myself for the good of Konoha. Now there is nothing left."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Nii-san. I swear to you, I will get revenge," Sasuke said.

Itachi closed his eyes. "Do not say these foolish things," Itachi said.

"Why?" Sasuke said. He threw off the cloak, clenching his hands into fists. "They took away your life!" Sasuke said. "All those years you've suffered! How can you sit there and act as if it's all okay?"

"Because I must," Itachi said. "Sasuke. You have a life. You have friends. They are searching for you as we speak--"

"I don't want to hear this," Sasuke said. He stood, pacing around the cave. Outside the wind grew stronger, the snow like ice in the cold.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, and Sasuke turned, his eyes flashing red.

"Wear the cloak," Itachi said.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno, I totally love the idea of Itachi being all annoying and big-brother like, and Sasuke being like, dammit, there's nothing WRONG with wearing my shirt half-open in zero degree weather! lol. Because he so totally would.**

**I know in canon it didn't snow, it was raining, but whatever. AU, blah blah :)**


	3. Mission

.

.

"From now on, we will be Team Taka. And our mission..." Sasuke paused, as if for dramatic effect, "Will be to kill Danzo."

The rest of Team Hebi stared. "Who the fuck is Danzo?" Suigetsu said.

xXx

.

Itachi was still weak, and had to lean on Sasuke for support as they walked. Behind him, the rest of Team Taka watched, distrustfully. "I don't understand! I thought he wanted to kill him," Karin said. Jugo nodded, sympathetically. Behind them, Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Tch. You're just jealous," Suigetsu said.

Karin's voice was dangerously low. "What did you say?"

"I said you're jealous. You're not the one Sasuke's holding right now," Suigetsu said.

Meanwhile, up in front, Itachi craned his neck, watching as the two Taka members began to hurl insults at each other, the woman dangerously close to using physical violence. "Oi, Karin! That_ hurts_!" Suigetsu said.

"Are they always this way?" Itachi asked, quietly. Sasuke nodded, grimly.

"You get used to it," Sasuke said.

* * *

**A/N: I don't remember if Suigetsu knew who Danzo was or not. lol. That's why this is AU :)**


	4. Vigil

_Author's note: this is a flashback. Since these are just a bunch of random drabbles, nothing's really in chronological order. Oops :x  
_

_

* * *

_.

Sasuke sat perched at the edge of the cave, watching Itachi breathe. Just hours before, Sasuke had bodily hoisted his brother onto his back and dragged him, half-limping, toward the mouth of the cave. Despite his best efforts, Itachi was still unconscious, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

_After Madara had told Sasuke what really happened, Sasuke had stumbled outside, searching for his brother's body. Madara had long since disappeared, vanishing in a whirl of smoke, but Sasuke would be damned if he let his brother remained unburied. It was still raining, then, and Sasuke had gritted his teeth, gripping the wound on his shoulder._

_The body was still where Sasuke had left it: lying on the rock, splayed outward and facing the charcoal sky. Wet strands of hair stuck to his brother's face, and his skin was cool and pale. "Nii-san."_

_Sasuke's hand trembled. He sat on his knees, willing himself the strength to move Itachi's body. Hands clenched into fists and Sasuke squeezed his eyes; Itachi's own eyes were closed, blue-veined lids covering a milky haze. The rain fell, sliding down the sides of his brother's face, and Sasuke could swear it looked as if his brother were crying. "Nii-san...why?"_

_Thunder rolled; Sasuke's shoulders shook._

_And then Itachi breathed._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** **I know in the manga, Madara had taken Itachi's body, but whatevs. AU. etc. etc. :)**_  
_


	5. Habit

.

.

As it turned out, old habits were hard to break.

Sasuke was brooding again. Itachi stared at him a moment, then poked his brother on the forehead.

"Oi!" Sasuke flinched, then batted Itachi's hand away. "Nii-san!"

"You are too grim, little brother," Itachi said, lightly. Sasuke glared, then rubbed his forehead.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke said, irritated. Itachi's mouth quirked.

"Because you are my little brother, and you do not wish to kill me," Itachi said. Sasuke glared, sourly.

"Keep poking me and I might change my mind," Sasuke said.


	6. Ties

.

.

Itachi still remembers the moment he marked himself as a missing-nin. It was just hours after the massacre, and there was still dried blood underneath his fingernails. Slowly, he pulled out his head protector and clutched it, crying. Then he pulled out his kunai and dragged it across the metal emblem, scratching the leaf before tying it back on.

Now Itachi sits at the mouth of the cave, watching Sasuke finger his own head protector, the tip of his kunai digging into the metal.

"Do not do it," Itachi says. A light falls on Sasuke's face when he looks up; he pushes away his head protector, startled.

"Nii-san. I did not realize you were awake," Sasuke says. Itachi moves, then takes the head protector from him. Slowly he touches the cool metal with his fingertips, tracing the outline of the leaf. There are scuff marks and dents from overuse, and the blue fabric is starting to fray.

"You have not yet cut ties with Konoha," Itachi says. "I am relieved."

They sit together without saying anything, watching the fire and tossing a few dry branches into the flames.


	7. Birds

.

.

Maybe because it was their similar temperaments - or at the very least, their similar sense of guilt - but of the three Taka members, Itachi grew closest to Jugo.

Suigetsu, of course, was disturbed. "...The hell? They're just sitting there, what the hell are they doing?"

Karin adjusted her glasses and peered outward, looking into the woods. Itachi and Jugo were sitting on a log, watching the seagulls by the water.

"They really like birds," Karin said. Suigetsu glared.

"Oi! I _know_ they like birds, but doesn't anyone think it's a bit weird?" Suigetsu reared up, pointing. "_He_ massacred his clan, and _he_ has no impulse control! The fuck kind of pairing is that?"

"Maybe he reminds him of Kimimaro," Karin said. "He's a lot more calm than Sasuke, and he has better control of his eyes. Jugo probably feels safe with him."

"Tch."

They watched in the shadows as Jugo talked to the birds and Itachi watched the crows landing on the ground. Jugo caught Suigetsu's eye, and waved.

"It's just weird," Suigetsu said, again.

* * *

**A/N: for some reason, I just really see Itachi and Jugo getting along. I dunno, maybe that's just me XD**


	8. Pervert

.

.

There's something about the Uchiha brothers, Karin muses. And slowly her mouth widens into a perverted smile.

In front of her is her first victim: Uchiha Itachi, sharpening his kunai and waiting in the dark. With her eyes, Karin mentally undresses him; she traces a line from the rounded muscles of his shoulders to the nape of his neck, then covers the contours of his face and the lashes of his eyes. Like Sasuke, Itachi's features are delicate, almost feminine, and with his pale skin and dark eyes, Karin thinks that he is beautiful.

Later that night, when Karin is touching herself in rude places and secretly fantasizing about doing more, she overhears Itachi hacking up a lung, and it just sounds so wet and so gross that Karin decides it's probably best to stick to Sasuke, for now.

* * *

**A/N: The coughing is kind of jarring. Personally I'd want to just bundle him up and give him a hug (or some freaking TB meds), but whatever.**

**(And you just *know* Karin totally thinks about Sasuke when she's taking care of business. ****lol :)  
**


	9. Brothers

.

.

When they were young, when Itachi was barely in his teens and Sasuke was just a child, Itachi would let his brother cuddle up against his side, baby soft and hiding his face against Itachi's chest. Those days, Itachi would press an absent hand against Sasuke's head and ruffle his hair, and tell stories about the things his father did at the police force, or old stories of shinobi warriors protecting the peace.

Somehow, they regress back to childhood again, Itachi sitting quietly by the fire and Sasuke resting his chin on Itachi's shoulder, and Itachi recounting quietly his days in the Akatsuki, how he spied on Madara and kept tabs on his brother, half a world away.

And as it had been when they were children, Sasuke falls asleep, resting his weight against Itachi's back and breathing softly. Itachi ruffles Sasuke's hair and smiles, because it's nice to be brothers again.


	10. Blade

.

.

"Do you ever think about it?" Sasuke asked. "About what happened?" Itachi nodded, slowly.

"Every night," Itachi said. "Every time I close my eyes."

Itachi fell silent. Outside, the snow continued to fall, white clumps like cotton drifting in the air.

"I killed father and mother last," Itachi said, softly. He looked up at Sasuke with terrible eyes. "After I killed father, mother threw herself on his body, weeping. I had to shut my eyes before giving the final blow.

I wanted to kill myself," Itachi said. "I had planned to cut my throat the moment the last Uchiha was dead. But then I saw you."

"Nii-san," Sasuke said. Itachi closed his eyes, tears spilling over. They trickled down the scars on his face.

"I am a murderer, Sasuke." Itachi's eyes flicked upward. "I could have refused; I could have warned them. But then they would have retaliated and attacked the rest of the village. That is how I justified it to myself: sacrifice the few for the greater good. This is why I should have died by your hand."

"Nii-san, stop it," Sasuke said. He gripped Itachi's arm, pleading. "You wanted to make me strong, you wanted to make sure I was okay..."

"I wanted you to kill me, because I was too cowardly to do it myself," Itachi said. Sasuke bowed his head. "Sasuke. I cannot stay here," Itachi said. "I am a missing-nin; it is dangerous to stay with me. I am grateful for these last few moments, but now is the time I take my leave."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke said.

"You know what I am saying, little brother," Itachi said. Absently, he picked up the kunai, then dragged the dull edge across his skin. "I will find a quiet place," Itachi said, softly. "It will not be long."

The sky over the earth was darker now, and the air was thin and cold. Sasuke breathed, and could just see the plume of his breath arc upwards, drifting into the air like smoke. Somehow it reminded him of that night, and the time he saw Itachi's eyes.

"If you kill yourself, I will take it out on Konoha," Sasuke said, quietly. And for the first time, Itachi looked afraid.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, and Sasuke's jaw tightened, his hand making a fist.

"I won't."


	11. Medic

.

.

Itachi was coughing again, and Sasuke scrambled beside him and tried his best to staunch his wounds, but while Sasuke could command massive amounts of chakra, the amount of control it took to heal a man was beyond Sasuke's understanding. Silently he cursed himself for not observing Kabuto better.

It wasn't until the second night, when Sasuke woke to the fit of Itachi's coughing, that Sasuke saw Itachi expertly healing himself. His palm was flat on his chest, and the soft glow of healing chakra pulsed beneath his palm.

"I learned so I could be useful," Itachi said. He smiled, sensing the question in Sasuke's eyes. "There were certain members of the Akatsuki who were in the habit of blowing themselves up, so to ingratiate myself, I trained as a medic-nin; they would be less likely to dispose of me otherwise."

Sasuke stifled a laugh. "Deidara?" Sasuke asked. Itachi's mouth quirked.

"The one and only," Itachi said, dryly.

Sasuke watched, awestruck as Itachi healed himself. There were nin who specialized in war and nin who specialized in healing, and the variegated ways of controlling chakra were beyond the scope of normal shinobi. Sasuke knew only the most basic of first aid, but Itachi's knowledge base rivaled that of the most seasoned of medics; Sasuke wondered to himself if there was anything his brother _couldn't_ do.

"It is not so hard," Itachi said, and Sasuke realized he had been watching him. "I can teach you, if you like."

Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come closer, and he took Sasuke's hand and pressed it to his chest. "Use your sharingan," Itachi said, and Sasuke did, and he could see exactly how Itachi controlled the short pulse bursts of chakra, and how precisely he modulated it. Once again, Sasuke cursed himself that he didn't pay more attention to Kabuto, who was always healing one or more of Orochimaru's prisoners.

"Kimimaro had the same affliction," Sasuke said, and Itachi cocked his head. "Nii-san. I can't help but wonder if the cough you suffer from and how he died is related."

"It is doubtful," Itachi said. "Many things can make you cough up blood. Cancer of the lung, consumption. But I do not have any of these. If I did, I could be treated."

The chakra wave pulsed. Sasuke frowned. "Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"Sometimes," Itachi said. "Sometimes I cannot catch my breath, and it is as if a hand is squeezing around my throat."

They fell quiet for a moment, Sasuke doing his best to heal while Itachi patiently guided him.

"The Fifth Hokage is a medic-nin," Sasuke said. He concentrated on his palm, on making the chakra stable. "Maybe she can help."

Itachi smiled to himself. It was another reason in Sasuke's mind not to destroy Konoha, and for that Itachi was grateful.

* * *

**A/N: I can't remember if Sasuke knew Tsunade was replaced by Danzo or not, or if he found out at the Five Kage summit. Meh. Whatever, that's what AU is for ;)**


	12. Watch

.

.

Sometimes, Sasuke watched his brother sleep.

It wasn't an every night occurrence; usually it would be on those nights Sasuke guarded the periphery, sitting awake and alone while everyone else was asleep. Those nights, he would make his perfunctory rounds, then check up on everyone else: Jugo. Suigetsu. Karin. Then when he was satisfied, he would take his perch by Itachi's side, and in the hours of his vigil, he would sit quietly, occasionally brushing away an errant strand of hair or feeling for the bird-of-passage beating of his heart.

These were his nightly rituals, the checking of his pulse, the feeling of his breath. The little things that proved Itachi was still alive.

Some nights, Sasuke watched his brother sleep - just to make sure he didn't die.


	13. Book

_Author's note: WARNING. SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 476._

_

* * *

_

.

After the summit of the Five Kages, and after Madara's revelation, they come to find out Madara's plans: to turn the moon into a giant eye.

"He does not know you are alive," Sasuke says.

"Do not tell him," Itachi says. "We must let him think I am dead, and that you are still bent on destroying Konoha."

Sasuke vows to kill Danzo _and_ kill Madara, then promises again to keep the Leaf safe (if only to appease his brother). And somewhere, miles away, a Konoha regent adds Sasuke's name to the bingo book.

* * *

**A/N: Sasuke's a missing-nin now, which is ironic because Itachi is forcing him to protect Konoha, in case that wasn't clear :x **

**I guess from now on I'll try (somewhat) to parallel what's going on in canon. I think it'd be fun to try :) Then again, these are just a bunch of random drabbles, so more than likely I'll just keep writing about Itachi and Team Taka doing random stuff together. lol.**


	14. Pervert 2

.

.

It became a nightly ritual. Despite her better judgment, Karin found herself thinking about the eldest Uchiha again, closing her eyes and touching herself in the dark.

She wondered if he would be a considerate lover. He probably would: unlike Sasuke, who only barked orders and seemed to shove forward whenever it pleased him, Itachi always held back, waiting for the rest of the team. Karin's eyes rolled back, sighing. Yes, Itachi _would_ be a considerate lover. Gentle, loving. But he also had that _edge_, that if demanded of him, he could push forward--push back, _hard_--and she knew he was strong, she had seen it personally.

A part of her wondered if this was cheating on Sasuke. Hmph. Well it wasn't as if he appreciated her, anyway. Karin felt he deserved to be cheated on. _Ha ha! Sasuke! You are no longer number one in my mind!_ She took an almost perverse glee in it.

Karin sighed again. She imagined what it would be like. His eyes would fall close as she would trace the scars on his face with her fingertips, her breath just barely ghosting his pale skin. She imagined the look on his face, his lips parting in a soft 'o' as she kisses the nape of his neck, her hands sliding up his chest and then--

Karin's eyes snapped open as the real Itachi started coughing. Loudly, and with extra phlegm. "Shit!"

She yanked off the sheets and stalked around the bushes where the rest of the boys were camping. Itachi was hunched over, gagging like a cat on a hairball, while the rest of the boys were staring at her, confused.

"Can't someone _fucking_ give him a cough drop, or something?" Karin said. Sasuke glared and yanked her back by the arm. "Sasuke--"

"Shut up, Karin." Sasuke's eyes flashed. Karin pointed up her chin, defiantly.

"Make me," Karin said. Sasuke leaned forward, his chest heaving, before slamming her against the wall and crushing his lips with hers....

Meanwhile, the real Sasuke was sitting at the fire, completely unaware that Karin once again made him her number one.

* * *

**A/N: In case that wasn't clear, Karin didn't actually go to the campfire and tell Itachi to get a damn cough drop, she just changed her fantasy when he started coughing. I don't think Karin would be that mean, lol :) **

**I really like writing pervert!Karin. LOL.**


	15. Sword

.

.

"I don't like you," Suigetsu said. He pointed at Itachi, who was busy sewing the Uchiha emblem on the back of his new cloak. "You think you can just waltz in here, act like you're all high and mighty and take over the team. But I know better. Don't even think about using that Uchiha voodoo bullshit with me, I could slice you in half before you could even _blink_."

"You probably could," Itachi said, mildly. He folded over the cloth, threading the needle with one hand. Suigetsu gritted his teeth.

"You're mocking me," Suigetsu said.

"Not in the slightest," Itachi said. "I cannot use my sharingan and I've been physically weakened. You have the upper hand. But what I don't understand is why you would want to attack me." Itachi pulled the stitch, expertly embroidering the borders of the Uchiha emblem. Suigetsu clenched his fists.

"Because it's your fault I can't have Samehada!" Suigetsu said. He gripped his sword, tight. "I joined Sasuke so I could fight Kisame-sempai and take his sword. That sword belongs to _me_, but now we have no reason to fight him. If you think I can forgive that, you're sorely mistaken."

Suigetsu breathed hard, waiting for a response. There was none; instead, he watched, infuriated, as Itachi continued to embroider his cloak. "TEME!"

He swung, his sword crashing down, only to have it blocked and knocked out of his hand. Suigetsu's head whipped around: Itachi had barely moved, but he could see the kunai in his grasp.

Suigetsu gaped. Slowly, Itachi pulled himself upright, then walked over to where Suigetsu's sword fell. He stooped over and picked it up, frowning at its weight, before offering Suigetsu the handle.

"My apologies," Itachi said. Suigetsu yanked the sword from him, glaring. "You did not give me time to react; I acted on instinct. I did not mean to strike back so harshly."

"Fucking go back to your embroidery, Uchiha," Suigetsu muttered. Itachi smiled.

"Asshole," Suigetsu said.

* * *

**A/N: I think Suigetsu would be pissed about not being able to fight Kisame. I dunno. I just wanted to write something where someone yells at Itachi and Itachi is kind of like, "meh," then goes into Badass Ninja mode. You know, while doing something completely not badass, like embroidering. LOL.  
**

**I'm convinced Sasuke embroidered all his own shirts, btw. It's not as if Orochimaru would embroider it for him.  
**


	16. Blind

.

.

It started as an offhand comment - Sasuke complaining about a small stain on his shirt, which Itachi didn't see - when it blossomed into a horrified revelation.

His irises were still unchanged, but his pupils were dull, opaque. Sasuke reared back, horrified.

"You're blind," Sasuke said. Itachi smiled, sadly.

"I didn't want you to know," Itachi said.

"But when? _How_?"

"After our last battle," Itachi said. "I can recognize some shapes, and I can distinguish light from dark, but anything beyond that is lost to me. I still recognized you," Itachi said. "The moment I regained consciousness. The image was hazy, but I still knew who you were."

"Nii-san," Sasuke said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not want you to worry." Itachi smiled gently; his eyes closed as he did, twin crescent-moons on his face. "Do not worry, Sasuke. My senses are such that I can get around with minimal effort, and though I am not as good a sensor as Karin, I can sense chakra well enough that it is almost like seeing."

Slowly, Sasuke examined Itachi's face; the pads of his thumbs pressed against Itachi's eyelids, then traced a line down the scars of his cheeks. He felt like crying, searching for the light in Itachi's eyes.

"You can't see," Sasuke said, dully. His throat tightened. He looked up at his brother, agonized. "You can't _see_."

"It is not your fault," Itachi said, softly. "My sight has been dimming since the night I massacred our clan. It is a fitting punishment, I think."

The air was thin and cold, and a slight haze covered the moon. Sasuke shivered, drawing his cloak around himself.

"Madara said you can gain eternal sight by taking another one's eyes," Sasuke said. "Maybe you can have one of mine."

Itachi sighed. "You are being foolish," Itachi said. Sasuke banged his fist against the ground.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Sasuke said.

"Because you are foolish and headstrong, and I will not let you throw your eyes away for no good reason." Itachi touched his arm. "I have no desire for sharingan eyes, Sasuke. I will be fine. I _am_ fine. You just need to accept that."

Sasuke nodded, dully. Outside, a flock of birds flew overhead, small dark shapes against the hazy moon.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are like, "How the hell can Itachi embroider if he's freaking BLIND?" I like to think it's holdovers from his sharingan. Like how Kakashi is the great copy cat and can perfectly imitate any move. I think it's like that - stitching the Uchiwa from muscle memory and feeling the fabric to figure out where the center is. But that's just me *nods*  
**


	17. Return

_Author's note: okay, I said I wouldn't be updating this anymore, but I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. So...yeah. I'm going to reorder this so that it's in a (semi)-chronological order. *nods*_

* * *

.

There was a leak in the roof when they came back to the Uchiha compound; water dripped from the sagging ceiling tile and the room smelled faintly of must and dank soil. Itachi coughed and Sasuke waved back the dust, pushing through the rubble frowning.

"It wasn't this bad when I left it," Sasuke said. He stepped forward, and in doing so stepped on a small green weed that somehow managed its way through a crack in the floor. "Dammit. What the hell?"

"It has been years since you've lived here, I am not surprised," Itachi said. He pushed back the overturned furniture and carefully avoided the pile of animal feces in the corner. "My guess would be the door was unlocked, and a couple stray dogs found their way in."

"Animals?"

"Or people. Both." Itachi traced the old countertop, rubbing the dust between his fingers. "Why did you not live in the orphan dormitory? You were much too young when I left you."

Sasuke glared. Konoha had no shortage of orphans, and as such, the survivors were often kept in dorms where adult nin could better watch over them. Naruto lived there - had his own apartment, in fact - but Sasuke hated the charity.

"It didn't suit me," Sasuke said. Itachi frowned, then turned. They glanced at the carcass of a dead chicken rotting in the corner. Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"I'll go get the broom," Sasuke said.


	18. Genin

_Author's note: takes place well beyond the timeline of the original drabbles. Like I said earlier, none of these are necessarily in chronological order, and this was a silly cracky thing that I wanted to post. Also, this is very much AU, because who knows if Danzo gets killed or Tsunade gets back in power, the manga's not that far yet and for all I know, it's Kakashi who becomes Hokage. So yeah. AU, blah blah blah.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

After Madara had been defeated and Danzo had been killed, and after Sasuke got his revenge and got his brother's name cleared (much to the horrified whispers of the general assembly, when Sasuke held up the secret documents and threw them at their feet), after everything had happened and Tsunade was back in power, there was only one thing Sasuke had left to do.

"No," Sasuke said. Itachi shook his head and Tsunade just sat back at him, grinning.

"You are still technically a genin. And Konoha does not make exceptions," Tsunade said. "You will take the chuunin exam, Uchiha Sasuke. Unless you wish to be saving cats the rest of your life."

"You could do that," Itachi said, helpfully. Sasuke glared (not that Itachi could see him glaring, but Sasuke was pretty certain he could tell).

Fortunately, Naruto was also technically a genin, so at least there was someone his age and skill level also taking the exam.

Unfortunately, people had to enter in teams of three, and Sasuke and Naruto were one man noticeably short.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto jumped up and gave the younger boy a huge bear hug, and Sasuke just stood there, gaping. "I'm on a team with _him_?" Sasuke said. From what he had heard earlier, the boy was dangerously incompetent. Itachi looked amused.

"Little brother, what's wrong? You know at the third level, the teams do not matter," Itachi said. Sasuke glared.

"It's like having two Narutos--" and Sasuke watched as they fistbumped and started out-shouting each other. "--and I'm not sure I can handle that."

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto jumped up and clapped him on the back. "You're just jealous because me and Konohamaru are going to _leave you in the dust_! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke glanced up at his brother, wordlessly pleading for help. "There are always the cats," Itachi said, pleasantly. Sasuke huffed.

"Konohamaru. Your teammates are all chuunin as well," Sasuke said. He looked Konohamaru over, frowning. "Why are you retaking the exam?"

"You're asking the great Me why I'm taking this exam? Ha!" Konohamaru said. "Just be glad I'm letting you bask in my glory! I am the man who will surpass _all_!" Again, Sasuke looked at his brother, pleading for help.

"Good luck, little brother," Itachi said, smiling. Itachi was never much help.

xXx

.

"I...I _failed_?" Sasuke gaped. Naruto shrugged, kicking his feet.

"I failed too, they said I'm too headstrong and I don't think things through." Naruto chewed on a dango, watching the sky. "Guess who they passed?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Who?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want to know.

"Ha ha! Watch the glory that is _Me_! Konohamaru! The man who will surpass _all_!"

Sasuke was so depressed, Itachi had to bodily drag him outside, encouraging him, gently. "They did it to teach you a lesson, little brother. Dark arts do not count in this exam."

"I was an S-class missing-nin, how the _hell_ could they not pass me?" Sasuke said.

"Because Tsunade-hime has a poor sense of humor," Itachi said.

"Tch." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

(Sasuke had no idea that it was Itachi who begged the Hokage not to pass him just yet. He still needed to readjust to Konoha, and to reintegrate back into village life. Itachi was worried the strain of S-class missions would be too much for him. Tsunade agreed, and also failed Naruto because god knows what Sasuke would do if he were the only one to fail. He was an Avenger, after all.)

Later, Sasuke would be secretly glad for the brainless, stupidly easy missions, he and Naruto going in pairs and making up for the years they've missed together.

xXx

.

As it turned out, Konoha did make exceptions, sometimes.

They made jounin in under a month.


	19. Cat

_Author's note: after writing "Genin" I just HAD to write a scene with Sasuke and Naruto chasing a cat. LOL. I couldn't help myself :)  
_

* * *

.

The cat was right in front of them, sitting under a tree and licking its paws.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. This will be easy. He will use his sharingan to catch the cat in his genjutsu, and Naruto will trap it with his sage techniques. It would take five minutes at the most.

"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto gripped his arm. "Let's try to catch it without using any ninja techniques!"

"Why?" Sasuke said. "It's getting dark and we could finish this and go home."

"We could make it a competition!" Naruto said. "See who is the faster, dattebayo!"

"That sounds stupid," Sasuke said. The cat cleaned its ears with its paws, oblivious. Naruto frowned.

"This is boring," Naruto complained. "I thought when we teamed up, we'd be doing S-class missions and be jounin together, dattebayo! But now we're saving cats." Naruto huffed. "At least we could do something to make it _interesting_, but _no_, all you want to do is go to bed."

"Naruto, quiet!" Sasuke said. The cat started to move.

"I'll catch you, cat!" Naruto yelled. He jumped out of the bushes.

"Naruto, baka! You'll scare it!" Sasuke jumped out after him.

"No arts, okay?" Naruto yelled. He rounded a corner and leaped forward, almost jumping on top of the cat but missing. Sasuke gritted his teeth and ran faster.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Sasuke couldn't use his sharingan if the cat wouldn't look at him. "Why did you have to be so _loud_?"

"He's getting away!" Naruto said, and he poofed into a thousand Kage Bunshins, surrounding the cat in a wide circle.

Which the cat leaped over. Easily.

"Aggh! Dammit!" Sasuke whipped out his kunai and threw it, an exploding tag bursting just a few feet from the cat's path.

"Don't hurt it!" Naruto said. The cat skidded to a stop then turned a sharp left.

"Naruto, I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Sasuke said. The cat spat and clawed at his hand. "Ow!"

xXx

.

Itachi found Sasuke looking utterly defeated, covered in cat scratches and glaring, hard. "Difficult mission?" Itachi asked.

"Nii-san. Don't talk to me about it," Sasuke said. Itachi tried not to laugh. Behind them, Naruto was holding the cat up to the light, squinting at its collar.

"Oi! This is the wrong cat!" Naruto said, and the cat jumped out of his hands.

Dammit, Sasuke thought. Dammit all to hell.


	20. Spar

.

.

It had been days since Sasuke failed the chuunin exams, and Sasuke knew Itachi was getting worried. Pissed off and humiliated, Sasuke had all but barricaded himself in his room, only coming out for the occasional mandatory genin mission, which usually consisted of escorting old women or hunting down cats. Itachi knocked on the door.

"Sasuke?"

"Go away," Sasuke said. He was busy curled up on the bed, glaring at the wall.

"You have been in your room for three days now, Sasuke. It is time you should come out."

Sasuke glared. "I'm not coming out," Sasuke said. "You can tell Tsunade to go fuck herself. I'm not saving anymore cats."

Behind the door, he could imagine Itachi looking somewhat scandalized, before rearranging his face into a perfect mask. "I was hoping you would spar with me," Itachi said. "Ever since my blindness, I've found it difficult to go through the katas by myself. Perhaps you could indulge me...if you are not busy moping, that is."

Sasuke lifted his head. "You need help?" Sasuke said.

"That is a way of putting it, yes," Itachi said. Sasuke stood and opened the door.

"Where the hell do you want to spar?" Sasuke said.

xXx

.

The courtyard was overgrown with weeds, and the ground was littered with detritus. Sasuke was vaguely worried Itachi might step on something, like a nail or a piece of broken glass, but he was careful not to say too much: that would probably be insulting to him.

"Well, little brother." Itachi was smiling. "Shall we start?"

Sasuke glared, then took up a stance. He punched, once, twice, then kicked, which Itachi blocked effortlessly. Genin-level forms. "Just because I'm still a genin," Sasuke said. He struck harder. "Just because I'm still a _genin_!"

Their movements quickened. Itachi spun but Sasuke dodged, flipping backward and spinning into a kick. Once, twice. Faster now, their movements began to blur.

"Are you sure you're blind?" Sasuke said. He was breathing hard.

"What's wrong, little brother? Can't keep up?"

Sasuke just barely dodged the next punch. Sasuke's eyes turned.

"_Sharingan!_"

His footwork quickened. Pace, right, left. Spinning toward a kick. Block. Suddenly Itachi's movements were easier to read. Itachi grinned.

"That is hardly a fair advantage, Sasuke!" Itachi said. Good-naturedly, even if he was breathing a little harder.

"Dammit!" Sasuke dodged again, only to be flipped toward the ground.

xXx

.

They sat on the courtyard steps, wiping the sweat from their eyes and sharing a canteen of water.

"I can't believe I'm still a genin," Sasuke said. "I was an S-class missing nin. They could at least promote me to chuunin."

"Somehow I think you would be insulted even with that," Itachi said. "Pride, Sasuke. They are just titles. They have nothing to do with your abilities."

"Then why won't they credit me with what I deserve?" Sasuke said.

"Little brother, I told you. They wish to make an example of you," Itachi said.

They lapsed into silence, Sasuke sullenly poking a stick into the ground.

"Your friend Naruto does not seem to mind," Itachi said, finally.

"Naruto is an idiot," Sasuke said. "He deserves to be genin."

"Naruto is a sage," Itachi said. "From where I'm sitting, that is no small accomplishment."

"Tch." Sasuke rolled his eyes. There was a warm silence, Itachi taking another drink from the canteen and handing it back, and Sasuke sagged a little, brushing back the hair from his eyes.

"For what it's worth, I am glad you're not a jounin," Itachi said. "I'm too weak to be worrying about you. You know that."

"Pfft. Nii-san, you were dodging sharingan _without even seeing_."

"Even so," Itachi said. He turned his face upwards, as if to look out into the sky. "The strain of s-class missions can be overwhelming," Itachi said. "They steal your childhood, Sasuke. Be thankful for what you have."

Sasuke watched him for a long moment. "I am not a child," Sasuke said. Itachi's mouth quirked.

"You certainly were acting like one this morning," Itachi said.

"Dammit!"

Itachi smiled, and as much as Sasuke loved him, he was starting to remember how irritating his brother could be, too.


	21. Substitute

.

.

"Sasuke!" Naruto banged on the door. "Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened the door, a sour look on his face. "What?"

"We're going to be late!" Naruto stood at the doorway, frowning. "We have to pick up the kid at three, the old lady said we did!" Sasuke glared.

"I'm not going," Sasuke said.

"What?"

"I'm sick of it!" Sasuke said. "Chasing cats and cleaning gutters and acting as body guards to kids? It's bullshit. You're jounin level. You can go by yourself."

"But we're genin," Naruto said. "And we don't get paid if we don't both show up!"

"Use your Kage Bunshin," Sasuke said. He slammed the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pounded on the door. "Sasuke! I can't! We tried that last time, remember? They said we were cheating-"

"I don't care!" Sasuke's voice was muffled by the door. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Teme!" Naruto said. He hit his fist into the door, then turned around, grumbling. He started down the steps when the door opened.

"I can fill in, if you wish," Itachi said.

xXx

.

The assignment was simple enough: accompany the little girl to her grandmother's house. Normally children her age traveled alone or with a friend, but because of recent skirmishes along the Fire Country's periphery, her parents felt it would be best if she traveled with a couple nin to guard her. "We would take her, but we both have to work, and she's so excited to go to her grandmother's," the girl's mother said. Naruto nodded, gravely.

"We'll keep her safe, dattebayo," Naruto said. As future Hokage, Naruto practiced as often as he could to be serious. The little girl tugged on her mother's sleeve.

They walked in silence. Naruto watched as Itachi walked with a long cane, tapping the ground or swinging it in a low sweeping motion with his steps. Naruto stared at it, confused. "Oi, Itachi," Naruto said. "Sasuke said you didn't need a stick. How come you're using one, now?"

"I am not familiar with the path," Itachi said, mildly. "I thought it would be best to bring it with me, lest I accidentally trip and embarrass myself."

"Oh!" Naruto grinned, rubbing his head. "I do that all the time, and I can see just fine!" Naruto said. Itachi smiled.

They finally reached their destination, the little girl bounding up the cobblestone steps and jumping into her grandmother's arms. "Well well, what two handsome young gentlemen do we have here? I think I owe you payment," the grandomther said, and she pulled out a satchel from her pocket. "And what are your names, dear?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, and the grandmother smiled and handed him his coins. "And yours?" she asked Itachi. Naruto glanced behind him to see Itachi, frowning.

He could see Itachi hesitate, just for a moment. "It does not matter," Itachi said. Naruto barreled forward.

"His name is Itachi!" Naruto said. "Uchiha Itachi. He's the brother of my best friend!"

The color drained from the grandmother's face. She clasped her granddaughter's shoulder, hard. "How nice," the grandmother said. The smile on her face was forced. "Come, child, let us go inside-"

"Oi! Grandma!" Naruto said. He pushed in front of Itachi, glaring. "What's with that look?"

"Let's go inside," the grandmother said. She pushed the child in.

"Oi!"

The door shut. Naruto glanced back at Itachi, who was still standing at the door.

Itachi looked more tired somehow; his shoulders sagged a bit, and the creases in his face seemed to deepen. "It is all right," Itachi said, finally. "It is not unexpected."

Naruto's hand gripped into a fist.

Some things were just not fair.


	22. Sand

_._

.

Ahead of them, the road was dappled in sunlight, and a slight breeze filtered through the trees. Itachi walked with a long cane, occasionally tapping the ground or swinging it in a low sweeping motion as he walked. Sasuke knew he was blind, but he had never once seen Itachi actually use a cane. He stared at it, itching uncomfortably. "I am unfamiliar with the territory," Itachi said, mildly. "It is to keep me from accidentally losing my balance."

And Sasuke nodded, trying to understand.

xXx

.

The villagers were heckling him again. "Murderer!" they yelled. Itachi walked, eyes forward, as the villagers began pelting him with vegetables, tomatoes and bok choy hitting his back and shoulders. One of the villagers had a baseball bat.

Sasuke broke through the crowd, rushing forward, only to see Itachi dodge the bat and flip the man over. Another man rushed forward and Itachi spun, blocking the blow and kicking him in the chest. The other men went flying. The villagers were incredulous: they were being bested by the blind.

Sasuke heaved, staring at the other villagers, who were clutching their pitchforks with sweat in their eyes. Itachi dusted off his cloak, then picked up his cane, which he had dropped in the ensuing scuffle. He seemed to know Sasuke was coming, because he stood up and smiled, closing his eyes. "Sorry, Sasuke," Itachi said. His eyes were placid half-moons on his face. "They took me by surprise."

xXx

.

Sasuke, in his time, grew afraid that his brother might try to kill himself.

Methodically, Sasuke locked up all the firearms and the exploding tags and made sure each beam in the house was scored, so that if anything heavier than a few kilos were strung up, the beam would break in half.

"You do not trust me?" Itachi asked, but Sasuke knew better. Though life in the village was considerably better than life in the Akatsuki, back then there weren't daily reminders of the things they had lost. Not the faded Uchiwa on the crumbling brick walls; not the angry looks or the animosity from the civilian villagers. They gave Sasuke and Itachi a wide berth whenever they crossed through town, glaring and muttering and calling out Itachi's name.

xXx

.

Going to the market was a war zone. Tsunade tried her best to shield them. Though she kept them cordoned off by the eastern-most side of the village, where it was mostly nin who congregated, outside the area the civilian territories were hostile, and so it was Sasuke who did most of their errands. Sometimes, Sasuke found himself throwing punches, shoving them against the wall and yelling. "Oi! If you're going to heckle someone, heckle me!" But Itachi would frown and touch Sasuke's arm, and tell him it wasn't worth it. "I deserve this, little brother," Itachi would say. And Sasuke would be afraid all over again.

xXx

.

"I think he should leave!" One of the civilian villagers stood up and pointed, shouting in the middle of the general assembly. "He has no right to be here! He should go!" The crowd roared and Tsunade tried her best to keep order.

Sasuke sat in the middle of the courtroom, trying his best not to cry as his brother sat motionless, listening to the villagers. They brought the petition to the court: he was a member of the Akatsuki; he performed terrorist acts. "He slaughtered his clan!" their voices rose. "He doesn't deserve our mercy!"

Because it was top-secret, no one outside the close circles of the nin knew why Itachi was allowed entry back into the city. "Why?" Sasuke said. He stood up, clenching his fists. "Why can't we tell them?"

"Because it would jeopardize the security of our village," Tsunade said. Her voice was soft, and suddenly she looked as old as her age.

xXx

.

Itachi left for the Village of the Sand the next morning. "It is not for my sake, but for yours, little brother," Itachi said. Sakura held back tears while Sasuke gripped his arms. "I am afraid for your safety; I know the furor will calm once I go."

Behind them, Temari and a small coterie of Suna nin stood, waiting and ready to provide protection, should Itachi need it. All it had took was a letter by hawk to Gaara, who had granted the former murderer amnesty. Itachi drew up his cloak and pulled out his cane, smiling sadly. Then they turned and started to leave.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke rushed forward, then barreled into Itachi's chest. He wept openly, clutching at his arms. "Sasuke," Itachi said, and he pressed a hand into Sasuke's hair. "I will be fine, little brother," Itachi said. "I will always watch over you."

His face was hooded and he was wearing a cloak, and though Itachi's pupils were dull and his irises opaque, Sasuke could swear he could see the light in Itachi's eyes.

Temari nodded, then touched Itachi on the shoulder. "We must leave," Temari said, softly. "It is growing dark."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I was working on an Itachi-Naruto drabble when I realized you know, the villagers really treated Naruto like crap; they probably wouldn't treat Itachi much better. So this came from that.**** The original draft had Itachi walking alongside the river when he is attacked by another group of angry!civilians, and he lets himself get killed. But that was too sad and the whole point of these drabbles is that ITACHI SURVIVES, DAMMIT. So I scrapped that. Also I think for some reason Itachi would be at home in Suna. He could work as one of Gaara's bodyguards or something, lol :)  
**


	23. Guilt

_Author's note: takes place within the oneshot, "Sand." As I mentioned previously, I'm not intending to do an overarching story, this is just a collection of oneshots. I just felt like I wanted to explore the last oneshot a little more.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

There was something bothering Sasuke. Naruto couldn't put a finger on it, but when he saw his friend perched on the roof, sawing halfway into the key beams of his house, he figured something was probably the matter.

"Oi, Sasuke! How come you're sawing through your roof?"

"Go away," Sasuke said.

Naruto was confused. Sasuke paused a moment, then set down the saw. Then he wiped off his hands and climbed down.

"There's something I have to tell you," Sasuke said.

xXx

.

Naruto was walking down the street, dizzy with his newfound knowledge. Sasuke had asked him not to say anything, but Naruto couldn't let it rest. He squinted his eyes, then saw Itachi down the road. Itachi seemed to know he was there before even turning, and he smiled politely. "Naruto-kun. It is nice to see you." But Naruto was too distracted to greet him properly. He bounced from one foot to the next, fidgeting and shifting his weight. Naruto knew it was wrong, and knew Sasuke would be super pissed at him later, but he plowed ahead with all his force:

"You're not gonna kill yourself, right?" Naruto asked. "'Cause I found Sasuke sawing the beams on the roof 'cause he thinks you're gonna hang yourself, so he's making sure they'll break in case you do!"

He exhaled, one long breath. There. He'd said it. Itachi stared.

"I...have no intention of killing myself." Itachi seemed genuinely surprised. "Why would he think that?"

"I dunno, maybe 'cause everybody throws stuff and yells at you, and Sasuke says you feel bad." Naruto sucked his breath, waiting nervously.

"Sasuke told you this?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." Itachi sighed.

"My little brother worries too much," Itachi said. He smiled, gently. "Do not trouble yourself, Naruto-kun," Itachi said. "Knowing my brother, he probably swore you to secrecy; I will not tell him you spoke with me. I will have a word with him, however."

Naruto nodded, wide-eyed. "So you're not...?"

"No," Itachi said.

Naruto felt relieved.

xXx

.

It wasn't until two days later that Naruto saw Itachi again. The villagers were glaring at him. From the corner of his eye, Naruto could see one villager palm an overripe tomato in his hand.

"Murderer!" The tomato flew, striking Itachi squarely on the back of his head. Itachi flinched visibly, but kept walking. Behind him, another villager palmed a rock. Naruto could barely react; the rock flew, arcing in a straight trajectory toward Itachi's head. But before it could hit, Itachi's hand shot up in the air, catching it, expertly. He had barely moved.

Naruto gaped. The villagers went pale. Naruto overheard the ripple in the crowd.

"It's the Eye," they whispered. They exchanged nervous glances, muttering amongst themselves. "Even though he's blind, he still has the Eye!" And then they started yelling.

"Get out of our town, Uchiha!"

"Yeah!"

The crowd roared. It was too much for Naruto to bear.

"Oi!" Naruto said. "Teme!"

The villagers turned. Naruto squared his chest. "If you wanna throw something, throw something at _me_!"

Itachi's eyes widened. "Naruto!"

"I'm the Kyuubi, dattebayo!"

A tomato went flying. Naruto ducked. "Ha ha! Missed!" Naruto said, but when the rocks started flying Itachi jumped forward, yanking Naruto out of the way.

"What did you do?!" Itachi gripped his arm, tight. They were in the forest, out of harm's way. "They could have hurt you!"

"They were throwing stuff!" Naruto squirmed out of Itachi's grip. "It's not fair! They treat you like crap! I was just trying to take the heat, dattebayo!"

"Really?" And suddenly Itachi's demeanor changed. The kindness was gone from his eyes. "And I suppose you just wanted to help?"

Naruto took a step back. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I was with the Akatsuki, Naruto." Itachi's voice grew cold. "Do you know how many jinchuuriki I've killed?"

Naruto gaped at him in disbelief. He thought of Gaara and the others, their broken bodies lying in the sand.

"Stop it!" Naruto said. "I know what you're doing! Sasuke told me you'd be this way! He _told_ me!" Naruto squeezed his eyes. "Everybody is so cruel, dattebayo!" Naruto said. "It's just not fair!"

Naruto sobbed. He couldn't help it. He knew what it was like to be hated, to be isolated from the rest of the world. That Itachi would accept this and even push everyone else away - it hurt. It hurt and Naruto didn't understand.

"Naruto-kun." Itachi's eyes softened. "I apologize. I did not mean to make you so upset. I just..." He closed his eyes. "I just wanted to make you realize how much I deserve this," Itachi said. His eyes flicked upward, unseeing."I promised Sasuke I would not harm myself. I am a man of my word. You can be assured of this, Naruto-kun. Although I should probably remind Sasuke before he destroys our roof."

Naruto nodded, wiping his eyes with the side of his sleeve. He couldn't pretend to understand that self-hatred, nor the guilt that seemed to swallow him whole.

xXx

.

They walked back in silence. Later, when they reached the Uchiha compound, Naruto pretended not to stare as a frazzled Sasuke tried to repair the damage done to the roof. "It fell," Sasuke said, and his eyes narrowed; suddenly Naruto understood why Itachi wouldn't do anything to leave Sasuke alone.


	24. Advice

_Author's note: fluff and canon Sasuke/Sakura, with vague spoilers for chapter 469; also: Itachi gets a hug :) _

* * *

.

Sakura was visiting again. Itachi knew well enough her feelings for his brother, and was careful to give them their space. "She's just a friend," Sasuke said. Itachi frowned.

"She told you she loved you," Itachi said.

"She didn't mean it," Sasuke said. Itachi sighed.

"Little brother, I may have been away from the village for quite some time, but I am fairly certain that when a woman tells you she loves you, she actually means it."

"She told Naruto she loved him, and I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it then, either," Sasuke said.

"So you believe Sakura to be tricking you?"

Sasuke glared.

"I am only trying to help," Itachi said. "Perhaps you should take her out to dinner? Show her you appreciate her, even if it is only as a friend."

"I didn't say that," Sasuke said.

"As you say, little brother."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The next day, Itachi was stunned when Sakura suddenly threw her arms around his neck, squealing. "Sasuke said you told him to buy me flowers! Thank you!"

Itachi was too stunned to ask why she was hugging him and not his brother, when Sasuke entered the room, face pinched and glaring. "She said you should come join us," Sasuke said. With a silent, _but you really shouldn't._ Sakura gripped Itachi's arm.

"Please?" Sakura said. "You always look so lonely and you've always been so nice to us, it's the least we could do!"

And so it was that Itachi became the obligatory third wheel, sitting beside Sakura as Sasuke glared at them from across the table.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a collection of gen drabbles, but Sakura liking Sasuke is canon, so whatever, this will stick. ****(And yeah, I totally did make Sasuke contradict himself, calling her just a friend in one breath, then saying "I didn't say that" in the next. lol). ****Plus after that last oneshot, I really wanted to write something where Itachi gets a hug, even if it's an awkward out-of-the-blue one XD**


	25. Chakra

.

.

Sakura was walking when she saw Kakashi and Naruto sitting on a ledge. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing?" Sakura said.

"Look," Kakashi said. Sakura peered outward, squinting her eyes.

The Uchiha brothers were sparring in the courtyard below them. It was an ordinary sparring session: taijutsu only, no ninja techniques, no genjutsu, even though Sasuke's sharingan was activated. Sakura glanced up at Kakashi. "So?"

"So Itachi's _blind_, and Sasuke's using the Sharingan!" Naruto said. "It's freaking _cool_, dattebayo!"

Sakura sat next to them. From their vantage point, it was like watching the main attraction at a colosseum. "He's blocking Sasuke's attacks," Sakura said. She looked up at Kakashi. "How is he able to do that?"

"He's reading his chakra," Kakashi said. "Sakura, you know more than anyone else that when an opponent is about to strike, their chakra flows to the part of their body they're about to use. When you punch someone, you just increase the flow, correct?"

"Yes, but I thought you needed the Sharingan to read something like that," Sakura said. Kakashi leaned back, staring up at the sky.

"Itachi's true strength as a ninja did not lie in the Sharingan," Kakashi said. "What made him strong was his ability to sense the flow of chakra, and respond to it accordingly. My guess is he spent years training to hone that ability. He probably knew he was going blind."

"He was a sensor type," Sakura said. She watched as Itachi dodged Sasuke's kick, then spun into an attack. "But I thought sensor types were more for spying and defense?"

"It's true, the techniques are difficult to use in combat," Kakashi said. "But Itachi was a genius; he was a spy too, if you remember."

Sasuke's movements grew more erratic. Itachi increased the speed of his attacks, and Sasuke's footwork grew more sloppy. The strike landed, and Sasuke staggered back.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Itachi said.

"Dammit!" Sasuke said, and took up a stance. Sakura watched, transfixed.

"So this is why you're watching them," Sakura said. Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke is using the Sharingan. That Itachi can still put pressure on him is nothing short of amazing."

"And he isn't even trying," Sakura said. Naruto sat up, cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Oi! Sasuke! You _suck_, dattebayo!"

"Dammit, Naruto!"

Itachi straightened, then held out his hand. "Let's call it for now, little brother," Itachi said. He helped Sasuke up then turned. "It is getting late, anyway."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Itachi, watch out!"

"What?" Itachi turned, and his foot missed a step; there were stairs leading up to the courtyard where they was training, and Itachi had stepped forward, not realizing. He tripped, but managed to catch himself, his hand hitting the banister.

"Oh," Itachi said. And then a little more sheepishly, "Oops."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi shook his head and shrugged.

"Well. He is still blind, after all," Kakashi said.


	26. Cough

.

.

It was the middle of the night, and Itachi was coughing again. Sasuke could hear him all the way across the compound.

He seemed sicker than when Sasuke first found him, and Sasuke knew the stress of the villagers wasn't helping. Slowly, Sasuke found his way to the kitchen and began rummaging for the tea kettle in the back. He struck a match and set the kettle on the burner, waiting for the water to boil.

He pushed the door open; Itachi was hunched over in the dark, a fist against his mouth. He barely looked up when he set the tray on the table.

"I made this," Sasuke said. He pushed the teacup forward. "It's probably not very good."

Itachi accepted the cup gratefully, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice his hand shake. "Thank you, Sasuke," Itachi said. "That was very thoughtful of you."

Sasuke sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving Itachi's face. Hair fell in stringy pieces and there were dark bruises under his eyes.

"You saw Tsunade, right?" Sasuke said. "What did she have to say?"

Itachi set the teacup down. "She said I have a good prognosis. Everything is going to be fine," Itachi said. Sasuke stared at him, doubtfully.

"You're lying," Sasuke said. Itachi's mouth twitched.

"Little brother. You must really learn to trust more."

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Sasuke said. "Madara said you were dying, that you were forcing yourself to stay alive-"

"I've been stressed," Itachi said. "But now that my situation has improved, things should be getting better."

Sasuke didn't have to be told the gritty details: the emotional turmoil, the constant worry. The years of guilt and sorrow and being on the run. A sound mind begets a sound body, and Tsunade had explained that the stress of Itachi's past had been the root cause of his illness. The Uchiha were fire-breathers, moreso than most clans. Their techniques demand perfect control; anything less than that would cause their chakra to tear up the lining of their lungs.

"It was making you sick," Sasuke said. Quietly Itachi moved and sat beside him.

"Things have been...difficult," Itachi said, slowly. "But with you here, things have been much better."

Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on his hand. His vision blurred slightly, and he could feel the warmth building up behind his eyes.

"Tch." Sasuke swiped at his eyes, angrily. "And that's supposed to heal you, right? Sounds like bullshit to me," Sasuke said. Itachi seemed to be concentrating on the teacup, sliding it across the table.

"Do you forgive me, Sasuke?" Blind eyes flicked upward, searching his. Sasuke glared.

"I made your goddamn tea, didn't I?" Sasuke said. Itachi smiled.

"Then you know I will be fine."


	27. Homecoming

_Author's note: WAFF for **gillian32**, who requested, and I quote, "something where Itachi gets a legitimate hug and not a 'yay you made sasuke be nice to me' hug." LOL. I'm pretty sure I went a bit overboard, but whatever :) AU, etc. etc.  
_

* * *

.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran, then threw herself into Sasuke's arms.

"O-oi!" Sasuke staggered back from the momentum. Sakura sobbed, burying her face into his chest. "You came back," Sakura said. She cried harder. "Sasuke! You came back!"

"SASUKE!!" Naruto plowed into the both of them, throwing his arms around their shoulders. "I missed you!" Naruto wailed. Gai and Lee cried and clutched each other and Kakashi wiped his eye.

Itachi stood behind all of this, watching quietly. Somehow, he had the good sense to know not to intrude: this was his brother's homecoming, after all. He would slip away quietly and allow them their private moment; it was what Sasuke deserved.

Itachi turned, planning to make a discreet exit, when Sakura broke free from the group hug and touched him on the arm.

"Thank you," Sakura said. Her lip quivered. "Thank you for bringing him back."

And then she buried her face into Itachi's chest, crying into Itachi's shirt.

"ITACHI!" Naruto barreled into them both, nearly knocking him over, and Sasuke pressed a fist against his eye before joining them, wrapping his arms around them all.

And maybe because it was years since anyone had been kind to him, Itachi started to cry.

("This is so beautiful!" Gai wailed. Meanwhile Sai wondered to himself why everyone was crying, and made a mental note to ask, later.)


	28. End

.

.

The room in Suna was a bare one: dun-colored walls and grit from outside sand. Sunlight slanted orange through the open window, and just outside, Itachi could hear the soft chatter of Suna nin speaking in their mother tongue.

Itachi began to unpack. He unfolded his clothes and took out his things: ninja stars, a spare piece of parchment. And in the corner of his suitcase, his head protector, brand new and never worn.

Itachi pulled it out and slowly traced the leaf insignia with the pads of his fingers, the metal plate smooth and unmarred and the leaf glinting in the afternoon light. Before he left, Tsunade personally made sure he had a new one to replace the one he wore as a missing-nin. It offended her sense of pride that he would be living in Suna without it, and for one brief moment, Itachi briefly considered tying it on. He didn't, however: wearing it felt too much like wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Outside, the sun began to set, and the vast expanse of desert seemed to stretch forever under the encroaching dark. There was a loneliness to it, but Itachi was certain it would not last. His brother, after all, was not that far.

end.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it :) I think it's a good place to end. In the future I might do another set of gen drabbles, maybe Itachi during his time with the Akatsuki, but until then, I think I'm done. Thank you so much for everyone reading and reviewing! I've never been one of those BNF authors with a ton of reviews, so I'm incredibly happy at the number of responses I've gotten on this. Thank you everyone who took the time to comment. Seriously, you guys are awesome. Happy holidays, everyone :)  
**


End file.
